The invention relates to a tape cassette, and more particularly to a tape cassette which comprises a combination of a miniature tape cassette and an adaptor, permitting a selective use of the miniature tape cassette alone or the use of the combination as a standard cassette.
A video tape cassette which is used in a video tape recorder of cassette type is relatively large in size as compared with a tape cassette which is employed for acoustic recording purposes. As a consequence, a video camera which employs the video cassette becomes large in size, which is inconvenient for portable use. When using the video camera on a trip, for example, it is more desirable that the camera be small in size and light in weight rather than to have a long playing time of the video camera. To this end, the tape cassette must be of a miniature size. However, a video player which is in widespread use for home applications is only capable of playing a tape cassette of a standard size. Thus, there must be provided another video player which is capable of playing a miniature tape cassette. However, the resulting lack in economy cannot be accommodated for in home applications.